Binded
by Cllane
Summary: Miles hasn't been eating on a daily basis, his nightmares still haunt him. Phoenix comes to see what he can do about it. He wishes Miles would just accept their affinity toward one another and let their friendship sink in. One shot. WARNING S Yaoi


_I made this because I had nothing better to do. I'll be continuing Your Voice very soon._

**~.~**

"_Father!" I cried, my lungs desiring crisp, sweet, oxygen, but the environment was unable to sate my lust. "Father…" My lips are parted and my cheeks are grey and stained with tears. I am begging for my dad like a little child after being scolded. "Father, where are you?" Scream. Screaming was all I could do; I was so desperate, slipping._

_My vision finally came out of being blurred. I see a man fighting with father. "Father?" My voice croaks, widening. I am relieved to see him, but frightened to see him in this state. He and that man are arguing viciously. Then the other man pushes him, and I panic. "STOP IT!" I cry, trying to gather their attention, make them stop fighting._

_But they ignore me. They keep fighting. Desperately, I grab the nearest thing to me, and throw in harshly through the air toward that man. "STOP IT! DON'T HURT MY FATHER!" I yell hoarsely. __**BANG! **__My eyelids fall droopy. What was that…? A… gunshot?_

_I can't breathe. It is much too difficult to open my eyes. But then a piercing scream fills my ears. __**AHHH! **__The roar echoes in my ears. Everything drifts to white. "F-father..." I whisper before slipping away._

I jolt, my sweat covered body falling limp off my bed and rolling onto the floor. I'm panting harshly, and I can still feel the lack of oxygen I felt then. I had only been nine when I was trapped in that elevator. It had scarred me for life. Now I take the stairs. I could be on a nine floor building and I'd still take the stairs over the elevator.

My father died in that incident. My mother abandoned my family when I was a baby, so I had been alone. I was adopted- and I grew up hating criminals. Reality flash, Miles. Your father is _gone. He died. _Wright may have proven why, and he had "saved" me. I shouldn't be having this nightmare anymore.

Wright "saved" me. No, he didn't. Everybody says that… heck, I'll say it too, if it pleases everybody. But… he… killed me. He killed the old me; the "demon" prosecutor, Miles Edgeworth, and the man who'd do anything to get a guilty verdict. Rumor had it he even would forge evidence in cases. That Miles, that Edgeworth… he destroyed him. And forced a brand new Miles into the world, forced him to recollect and rebuild himself.

I didn't want to have to rebuild myself. I was happy not having to think. To just get the guilty verdict… it was so much simpler. I didn't have to feel anything. No one approached me because they were afraid of me. Now I'm stuck trying to live again. But how am I supposed to develop myself…? I blame this all on _that man._

Phoenix Wright, "dashing young defense attorney," or says the press. He and every single person in this world are the death of me. I become tired of continuously having to deal with life. I grow wearier every day of living. All I have is my silent resistance. I know that Detective Gumshoe notices. You can tell by the way he gives me those sad glances when I pass up on a meal.

Ah, yes… my silent resistance… _not eating. _I know that I should know better. But it is the only option sometimes to feel a little saner. I am so enveloped by the world that not eating somehow helps me. It's like by growing smaller, and feeling unimportant, I feel like I don't have to worry. Somehow, just being broken… you don't have to be upset. It fixes your problems.

But that's not true. Once you wake up, the problems are still there. And everyday, I sigh of relief when nobody sees through my lies. I know all the tricks how to get people to stop asking. And I wish I could just get over it, start eating, and start being happy again. But when it feels you have no one… you die inside. I have no family now, since my adoptive father, Manfred Von Karma, was executed. Except for my adopted sister Franziska, who hates me.

I'm still sweating after the dream. I'm still panting. But all the sudden I throw my head back and laugh. I laugh; at myself, and at Phoenix Wright. For thinking solving my father's case would make me stop having that dream. I still have it every once in a while, after all.

Now my entire past feels like it was a short dream. And I was forcibly awoken, thrown into a cold world. I glance around the room, feeling sick in the stomach. My eyes close slightly, and I pull the blanket over me tighter, even if I was still on the floor. I close my eyes, but snap them back open at a barking noise.

Pesu, my dog, trots happily in, her tail wagging furiously. "Good girl," I say, and scratch her behind the ears. She barks pleasantly and licks my face. The world didn't seem to be patient enough for me to mope. I sighed and crawled toward the bed and but the blankets back on. I yawn and stand up, stretching out my arms.

I skip breakfast and head to the prosecutor's office after walking Pesu. I feel slightly hungry but decide to ignore the feeling as I always do. If I don't have my silent resistance, my one bit of personality, there would only be a scrap of a person left. I groan. I have a trial today, and I had it with Phoenix Wright as the defense. God, I didn't want to see him. He always pulls emotions out of me I can't comprehend.

I fumble with the key but manage to open the door to my office. I gape.

"W-Wright?" I can't believe HE, of all the people to end up in my office, was here. "How did you get in?" I asked, cocking in eyebrow. He just stood there in the middle of my office with an unamused solemn face. His lips were pulled down in a straight frown. His eyes displayed no emotion.

"Gumshoe let me in. I need to talk to you." He says sternly. I groan. "Okay. What is it?" I say normally, though inside my head I am cursing every single word in the book. "Gumshoe says you haven't been eating lately. And even I noticed you've begun to get skinnier." _Damn it. _How come whenever there is something I really don't want him to notice, it is always the first thing he talks about?

"I haven't been hungry lately in the office. I prefer to eat my meals at home. I usually eat before I come." His eyes narrow. "Miles… you are lying. You practically live in your office. You don't visit home often enough to use the excuse of eating it at home." My fists tremble. He calls it an excuse. That's what it is, but for some reason that stings. "I'm not lying Wright." My voice falters.

"Correct. You are bending the truth, yes? Does that term make you feel better?" He folds his arms around his chest securely. "What gives you the right to lecture me?" I can't help but raise my voice slightly. "I'm not lecturing you Miles. I'm only upset you won't up and out the truth to me, even after everything we've been through." He sighs. "Why should I tell you anything?" I ask skeptically.

His arms remain folded. "Why _shouldn't _you?" He asks. "Wright…" I growl. "Miles… I'll say this one last time. Why haven't you been eating?" He asked. "Because…" And right there I could hear a snap. The snap of all my walls breaking down. Standing over the rubble is this man.

"IT'S HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! Just get out, alright?" I yell, pointing at the door. "No." He spun around and stomped his feet, as if sealing himself to the ground. "Go away. I _will _call the security, Wright." I threatened. "And I will not leave. Until you answer my question." He yelled.

"Fine! I stopped eating! Don't hit the nail so square on the head, Wright! So… I… haven't eaten in a while… only because it's easier." Hot tears stream down my cheeks. _Get out. I want to be the lone "demon" prosecutor again. I don't want any friends. I don't want someone to breach my heart._

Phoenix's arms drape to his side, finally stopped their eternal crossing. He stepped closer, and leaned down eye level to me. Curse him for being a mere half foot or so taller. I felt warm arms wrap themselves around me, pulling me into a tight, warm embrace.

"Damn it, Miles. If you ever feel like you're tired of living, give me a punch on the shoulder. I'm there to take your blows. Think of how you felt when your dad died. Everyone here will feel that exact same way if you do. We'll be devastated, Miles. We need you. _I _need you. I don't give a damn if you need to be driven halfway across the country. I'd do it even though I'd probably get arrested since I don't have a license. I'd rather that then having you dead.

When you are stripped of everything you have, all you have is your life left. When you left in grade school, you had been my everything. You were gone. I stopped eating too. And you know what? I realized I couldn't die yet. Because I still had something I wanted to do. I wanted to see you. Don't you have ANYTHING you still want to do? A reason to continue living?"

I was speechless. His mouth was running, and I could feel his grip tighten. This man in front of me is my rival inside the court. Outside the court we are friends. Inside my heart we are… we are… I didn't have to think that for myself, because Wright said it for me.

"We are _friends_ Miles. I'd go through hell for you. Don't give up. Because after every storm there's a rainbow." _Friends…? _I'd never had one before. They seemed impossible to obtain, and even more impossible to handle. But this was the one person who could penetrate me, and reach my inner feelings.

A friend; Someone who offered their warmth, someone who laughed and cried with me; someone who cared. _Wright... truly, eternally, I am binded to you..._


End file.
